User blog:KaosCrash/Dark Demacian Champion Concept
|date = |health = 50 |attack = 50 |spells = 75 |difficulty = 100 |hp = 477 (+84) |mana = 220 (+37) |damage = 52 (+3.5) |attackspeed = 0.672 (+3.0%) |range = 250 |armor = 19 (+4) |magicresist = 30 |healthregen = 6.0 (+0.85) |manaregen = 7.0 (+0.45) |speed = 315 }}Mors, the Shadow of Demacia is a champion concept on the League of Legends Wiki. Abilities |secondname = Negative spell flux |secondpic = |secondinfo = (Active): Mors targets an enemy target to deal magic damge and marks the enemy with a negative charge which lasts for 7 seconds. When Mors strikes this target with his next spell, it will trigger to deal double the amount of Soul Drain's damage and stun the target and slowing any other targets nearby. *'Range:' 700 *'radius of AoE Slow:' 450 |secondlevel = |thirdname = Obscure Assault |thirdpic = |thirdinfo = (Active): Upon activation, Mors dashes with 3 dark clones to his enemy target dealing damage magic damage. The 3rd clone vanishes while the 2nd clone can be controlled and will last 10 seconds before expiring. The clone Attack Damage is reduced by half and can proc on-hit effects. The clone cannot damage structures. *'Cooldown:' 25 *'Range:' 550 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Negative Spell-Zone |ultipic = |ultiinfo = (Active): Mors slows an enemy and starts to channel dark energies for 3 seconds. If the target enemy does not leave the area, Mors continues to channel while a large seal appears and the target will be suppressed for 3 seconds, all enemy units in the seal will take magic damage equal to their maximum health and be slowed, 10% of the damage dealt to all enemies is drained out Mors' health. *'Range:' 700 |ultilevel = }} My first champion concept, it took me awhile to learn how to use the template (I still didn't properly use it, I guess it comes with time.) I made this champ cause Demacia needs some type of official anti-hero (although It might just be me.) I will write his lore soon. About his kit: Please notice how this guy doesn't really have big ratios or base damages on his abilities, I designed him to be more of an AP Bruiser than anything else as this niche isn't a popular one... but I like them (Like Tanky DPS Rumble, it still hurts even after base damage nerf on flamespitter not too long ago.) Focusing on more survivability while being still being able to retaliate after a stun-lock, or can be a tank. Some of my friends asked why does the ultimate have to have him hurt himself, that is more of a punishment for building glass-cannon, building Gunblade or preferably WotA he will survive without taking too much punishment. His cooldowns are pretty wide so you WILL have to learn to control the clone to sustain yourself in fights. So, I find the toolkit to be interesting enough to share with you all, too bad he won't be a real champ! Category:Custom champions